1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an adhesive layer disposed between a shielding shell and an insulating housing for preventing a short circuit being caused between conductive terminals and the shielding shell.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a terminal module, an adhesive layer and a shielding shell. The insulating housing includes a top wall, a bottom wall, a rear wall and two lateral walls. An insertion space is formed among the top wall, the bottom wall, the rear wall and the two lateral walls. The top wall and the bottom wall of the insulating housing define a plurality of terminal grooves. The rear wall of the insulating housing opens an inserting groove. The terminal module includes a plurality of conductive terminals and a dielectric body. The dielectric body is integrally molded with the conductive terminals. Front ends of the conductive terminals project beyond a front surface of the dielectric body. The dielectric body is inserted to the inserting groove. The front ends of the conductive terminals project into the terminal grooves. The shielding shell surrounds the insulating housing. The adhesive layer is disposed between the shielding shell and the insulating housing for preventing a short circuit being caused between the conductive terminals and the shielding shell.
However, in a process of the front ends of the conductive terminals bouncing outward, when the front ends of the conductive terminals abut against the adhesive layer, the front ends of the conductive terminals are easily adhered to the adhesive layer to have no way of being rebounded that makes the conductive terminals have a poorer electrical connection.
Thus, whether the above-mentioned problems are solved by virtue of designing an innovative electrical connector has become an important issue to be solved by persons skilled in the art, so that the innovative electrical connector with a rational design and effectively solving the above-mentioned problems need be provided.